ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kara Zor-El Became Supergirl (Epilogue)
Back on the island of Themyscira, Superman gives a proper intro to a new heroine. Superman: I know how busy you all are, but it's only appropriate that you should be the first to hear. You, who would put your lives on the line for a perfect stranger. We're all alike, for each of us, in our own way, had to struggle to become who we are. But what better role for anyone to aspire to, than hero? So allow me to re-introduce my cousin: Kara Zor-El. Or as the world come to know her: Supergirl. Supergirl: To be honest, I'm not sure I've earned the right to wear this uniform. But I will. - Many Amazons cheered on and Kiva looked around for Ratchet, who quickly moved near the shore with the team. Karai: To be honest, I thought for sure you are screwed up. Reia: There are many things about me that would be shown soon enough. Genis: What do you mean 'would'? You're not making sense, Reia. Kiva: Hey, guys. Reia: Hey. The captain decided to take your recommendation. Kiva: On what? Reia: A where. Geppetto's shop near Prankster's Paradise. Kiva: Wonderful. I hope you find something useful there. Ratchet: I hope so. Quorra already has the coordinates there. Reia: So, what's next for you? Kiva: Well, I think I'll relax. Reia: Before you do that... - Karai handed the Winnie the Pooh book to Reia, and then turned to Kiva. Reia: Be sure to send Pooh and the others home first. Kiva: Where do you find this? Karai: You left it in the starship by accident. Kiva: Oh. Okay, I can do that. - Kara and Superman flew down to the ground to see Reia. Kara: Thanks again, Reia, for everything. - Kara then handed her cellphone number to Reia. Kara: Call me sometime. Reia: You bet. - Kara then hugged Reia one last time. Kara: Captain, Kiva, Pooh- I owe you my life for everything you have done for me. Tigger: Aw, shucks... We're just here for the ride. Rabbit: At least, things in this universe are back to normal now. Reia: For the moment. Pikachu: Pika? Reia: Even with Darkseid gone, someone, who is more powerful, will take us on. That much is certain. Ash: Aw, come on, Reia. You're making this stuff up. Reia: It's never a joking matter when Ansem returns. Kiva: I know. It's never that simple. Karai: Plus, we can't just leave the book here. Superman: I'll take it back to Metropolis, once Kiva is inside the book. Reia: Before I forget... - Quorra brings a gift for Kiva on Reia's hand. Kiva: What's that? Reia: A special gift, for everything you've done for the entire team. - Kiva opened the package and it is a new dress, at Kiva's own size. Kiva: Wow... A new dress! Reia: And it's your favorite color. I hope you can use it for one of your dates sometime. Kiva: This is great. Thank you so much. - Reia puts the box down and Kiva hugged her. Reia: ...Be safe. - Kiva nodded, takes the box and summoned her Keyblade. Pooh and the others wave to Ratchet and the gang before disappearing into the 100 Acre Wood. Superman takes the book and flies with Kara back to Metropolis. Ven and Aqua also went their separate ways, but not before saying goodbye to Terra. Within the 100 Acre Wood, Pooh and the others returned to Rabbit's house. Kiva: Boy, that was so crazy.. Winnie the Pooh: You know, all of that excitement makes me go for some honey. Kiva: Silly old bear... Rabbit: Here we go again... Kiva: I know, Rabbit. Ash: There's something about Reia's power..that I...am curious over. Kiva: Really? Why's that? Ash: Her powers never turned white before. When did that happen? Kiva: ...Come to think of it, I'm not sure. But, when I had time, I'll ask her and see. Ash: Thanks. Have fun with your vacation. Kiva: You're not going back to Metropolis? Ash: Not really. Besides, there might be another play coming in and I am in it. Kiva: Oh wow. Well, have fun performing. - Kiva then returned to New York for a much needed break. Elsewhere, within the dark corners of space, a boom tube opened and an enemy grabbed Darkseid through into solid ground. ???: You are not done, because he forbids it. Let your heart, your being.. - The man revealed to be Ansem, who puts a sample of dark energy into him. Ansem: ...become darkness itself. - Within a dark response, Darkseid tried to break free with a dark glow on his eyes. The screen cuts to black, as a sound of broken ice was heard and the episode ends on a dark note. Category:Scenes